


But, At What Cost?

by MissDorkyButt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Loss, Major Character Undeath, Mention of blood, Mention of torture, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDorkyButt/pseuds/MissDorkyButt
Summary: Max Lightwood wasn’t supposed to die. He was supposed to live way past his first rune. He was supposed to live until he’d finished every Naruto and Astro Boy manga available. He was supposed to live until he convinced his siblings that he was indeed a ninja like Naruto or Boruto. He was supposed to see the end of this war that clouded his childhood. He wasn’t supposed to be a casualty of it.Magnus Bane knew that. And, with one look at the broken family Max had left behind, Magnus knew the sacrifice he was making would be worth it. 400 years is a long time, and Max had only 9 years. It would be worth it.“I can bring him back.” He spoke without hesitation. One look at his lover’s eyes filling with a spark of hope was all took for him to know, he was making the right choice.orMagnus sacrifices himself to save Max Lightwood from death troupe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first TMI/Shadowhunters fiction that I'm writing, so please leave your feedback in the comments! Sorry for any errors that I made concerning the universe and the characters, I have bits and pieces of the book series and then a lot of the TV series to refer to as I am yet to read the actual books. So please, don't hate me book fans! Thanks to anyone who reads this!

Broken sobs filled the large sitting room of the Penhallows’. Mother and daughter both had the smallest Lightwood in their laps, his body becoming stiffer and colder as the minutes passed. Tears fell in thick and ceaseless rivers down the cheeks of everyone in the room. Despite his best effort, Alec couldn’t stop himself from openly mourning his youngest brother. He was in Magnus’s arms hiding his tearstained face inside the crook of the warlock’s neck. 

Max Lightwood wasn’t supposed to die. He was supposed to live beyond this war. He was supposed to be the big and strong shadowhunter that he was on his way to be, not frozen as the pale and bleeding boy on the floor. Max was beloved by many. Just looking around the room, Magnus felt the brokenness of those who were inhabiting it. 

Clary, whose sobbing figure was being held protectively in Jace’s arms, grew fond of the smallest Lightwood very quickly. Being an artist, Max had immediately taken a liking to Clary as he asked her to draw him his favorite manga, anime, and book characters. Before she knew it, she had a student under her wing and Max was not only drawing iratze or soundless, but drawing Kirito and One Punch Man. She had barely met him a year ago, and yet here she was now heartbroken over his death.

Jace had lost too much throughout his life, and yet life was cruelly ripping away another piece of the family he was built. He would never rest until Sebastian paid for killing the tiniest Lightwood, he would make Sebastian suffer. He swore on it as he sobbed whilst clutching Clary to his chest as if he were afraid she was going to be taken away too. 

Maryse and Isabelle were inconsolable. Both of them blamed themselves, Maryse for ever leaving his side and Isabelle for not taking his claims about Sebastian seriously. They both felt like they could’ve done more to protect the young boy. Neither of the women knew how they would forgive themselves, not even time felt like it would make the guilt dissipate. 

And, then there was Alec, who tried so incredibly hard to keep it together. He swore that he wouldn’t cry, but just seeing his little brother’s form on the floor proved too much. Max was pale, not breathing, and the blood on his head was matting his hair. His family was already grieving when he got there with Magnus by his side. The tears fell freely and thankfully, Magnus was there and he grabbed Alec before he fell to the floor. He let grief consume him for the moment.

Tears were pricking Magnus’s eyes, but he refused to cry. Alec needed strength right now and that’s what he was going to be. But, maybe this time, the strength wasn’t enough. Maybe this time it wasn’t enough to standby while this many people grieved. The gears in Magnus’s head began to turn as he thought deeply, looking through centuries of magic for rituals or spells that would bring the small boy back. There was only one that Magnus could do that the warlock knew would provide the best results. All it took was for Magnus to bring himself into the limbo, where no doubt Max’s soul would be awaiting judgement. It was a simple spell and would only require Isabelle and Maryse to let him go for a few moments until he came back.

But, even magic has its checks and balances. 

The spell to bring him to limbo was deceivingly easy, but the catch was that coming back was difficult. Especially since warlock’s were part demon, heavenly wards in limbo always made it nearly impossible for the fallen angels to come out once they entered, it was a way of protecting mundane souls put in order by the Angel Ithuriel. Once trapped inside, the demonic presence would get trapped and destroyed by angelic magic. The only time Magnus had even seen this spell done was when the warlock was willingly going to give their life for the client. He’d always steered clear of clients wanting to test the lines between the dead and the living, but he looked at the broken family and his heart softened. He had wished that his family would’ve cared that much for him. If it were him that took his own life by stabbing himself, would his parents have shed tears or let their hearts break knowing who he really is? 

No. No self-pity in time such as this. 

‘I can bring him back.” He spoke without hesitation in a hush voice, but everyone looked up at him with eyes cautious and dare they say, a little hopeful. 

“What did you say Mags?” His lover asked in a voice hoarse from crying. Magnus looked at his hopeful eyes, and one look was all it took to know that his decision was right.

“I have a spell that will take me to limbo, the place where souls go to be judged for heaven or hell. He hasn’t been dead for too long, it should be easy to get him back. But, you’ll need to take him to the infirmary in the Idris Institute as soon as possible. Just because I can put his soul back in his body, doesn’t mean he won’t slip away again. You should have a good window to heal him before that can happen though.” He explained to the room of friends and family. Hope began fill the hearts of those in the room, except for one who stayed cautious. 

“You’ll bring my son back, but at what cost?” Maryse Lightwood questioned, knowing all too well that there was a catch. Magnus smiled sadly. 

“No cost. I would be a disgrace if I charged for such a service.” Maryse still looked unpleased with his answer. 

Isabelle was downright furious and disgusted with her mother, “He is offering a huge favor to us mother! This can repair our family, don’t you want Max alive?!” 

But, Maryse was quick to retort, “Of course I do Isabelle! But, magic comes with a cost and not just a monetary one! This spell is dangerous. Limbo is a place more mysterious than the City of Bones because you only go there for one reason, to die. Not to go and pull souls back to the land of the living! It must come at a cost and I must know what!”

Isabelle, whose grief previously left her reckless, was silenced. Maryse continued to ask for the cost, which Magnus knew very well what it was, but he refused to offer it to the group. Everyone else watched the exchange with rapt attention. Alec had found the strength to stand, leaving Magnus with free space to speak.  

“All I need is time alone with Max, I need peace and time to concentrate. You’ll know when the time is right to come back. I promise. There’s no cost, none at all.” He pressed knowing time was not on his side.  

“At what cost is it, Magnus? I want my son back more than anything, but if there is a condition to it I must know.” The Lightwood mother pressed again, not backing down. 

“Maryse, time is not on my side. If you want him back as much as you say, let me do this. I will have him back to you and you all can find Sebastian and make him pay for his crimes. You have my word.” Magnus steeled himself and stood his ground against Maryse’s curiosity. 

She exhaled, fighting her logical thinking. “Fine, but if any harm should come-” 

“No harm will come to Max, he’ll be fine.” Magnus cut her off trying to reassure the Lightwood mother while pressed for time. 

“While I am worried about that, I wasn’t referring to that. Should you cause any self-harm, I will not be happy. None of my children would be either, but if you truly want to do this-” 

Magnus cut her off again, “I do.” 

She sighed and gave Magnus a watery thankful smile, “Then, I will leave you to it. Thank you Magnus Bane, when you come back I will be in great debt to you. I hope you realize that.” 

Magnus smiled a genuine smile, something he never thought he’d share with the mother Lightwood, “Don’t feel indebted, I want Max back as much as all of you.” 

“Of course, well… I will make my leave now. Thank you so much, Magnus. You are repairing this already too broken family.” She kissed Max on the forehead, held him for a little while more, and gently placed him on the floor. With one last thankful glance at Magnus, she made her leave. The floor reverberated as her presence left the room. 

Magnus did not hesitate to make his way into the little Lightwood’s space and grasped the pale, cold hand in his own tanned, warm ones. Protective and platonic love filled his heart, as Magnus always held a soft spot for children, but even more so with the little nerdy boy who barreled his way into his heart. Clary and Jace wordlessly left the room, dragging Isabelle with them. This just left Alec, who stood frozen a few paces away from the two on the floor. The previous exchanged confused all of them, but Alec could see right through it. No doubt his mother was already talking to his siblings about her worries, but Alec could stop the endless cycle of loss right here. 

“Alexander, I need the space. I will be done here in a few minutes, Max is fine. He will be back with you in a minute, I promise.” Magnus looked up at his love whose beautiful hazel eyes were once again full of tears. 

Alec’s voice shook as he spoke, “But, will you be?” 

Magnus’s heart clenched and he looked down at the little boy in his arms, torn. He was torn between two lives, along with whether to tell a lie or the truth. 

“Magnus, answer me!” Alec demanded as tears cascaded down his face and his voice was defensive, yet so broken and full of grief. 

“Of course I will.” He lied, not looking up at his Alexander. 

Alec was still defiant, “Promise me, Magnus! Look me in the eyes and promise me that you’ll return. I’m not leaving unless you do!”

Magnus took a deep shaky breath before telling one last lie, the nail in his coffin. 

His glamoured brown eyes met his Alexander’s red and irritated hazel ones. “I promise that I’ll come back to you, Alexander. No matter what or how, I will make back to you. Just remember that I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You are my heart and home, I will always come back to you, always.” 

Alec took one look, and he knew something was wrong with the promise. It felt so final, so definite, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it. He couldn’t acknowledge it and pushed it to the darkest place in his mind. Suddenly, he felt numb and his body moved like it was on autopilot. He sank down to his warlock lover, his beautiful and wonderful Magnus Bane, and placed what felt like a final kiss on his forehead. He held him there for a few moments savouring the stillness and the peace before letting him go with an, “I love you, Magnus Bane. Always.” 

Quickly, he left the room and went to another sitting room of the large house where his family had taken refuge from the chaos. Isabelle had saved him a seat next to her and with a comforting arm around him, the two siblings waited with shattered hearts.  

Despite the pain he felt in his heart, Magnus jumped into his work. He had one shot, he couldn’t afford failure right now. Holding Max close to him with their hands intertwined, he focused on establishing a connection to him. He thought of the nights when Isabelle would give Max to him and Alec for the evening to babysit when she had night patrol. 

  
  
  


_ **** _

_ “Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite shadowhunter in-training! What are you doing here Max?” He greeted the young Lightwood with hug which was returned eagerly. Magnus had just stepped inside his loft after a long day of client visits and paperwork to handover Pandemonium to a new owner, preferably one who grew up in this century.   _

_ “Magnus, you’re here! Alec said that we could have a pajama movie night and watch the new Naruto movie! We even got pizza and ice cream! But, I told him he couldn’t eat anything until you got here, so you better hurry and get into your pajamas because he’s impatient and hungry.” Magnus smiled at the young boy before snapping his fingers, changing his work clothes into a silky dark purple sleep shirt and matching pants. He even had fuzzy cat slippers to match. _

_ “Fast enough?” He questioned making the young shadowhunter laugh.  _

_ Those nights were the happiest memories he had with the youngest Lightwood. That night in particular they over-indulged on greasy pizza and sugary sweet ice cream so much so they all woke up with blissful stomach aches that they all deemed worth it. Max loved the film and watched with rapt attention until afterwards in which he talked for miles a minute about it and about why this movie was so important to the upcoming Boruto series. All of them fell asleep on the carpet in the living room surrounded by bowls of melted ice cream, empty pizza boxes, and content smiles plastered across their faces.  _

_ **** _

The connection was well-established and so he sank deeper as he recited the words he memorized in some dead ancient language that he even forgotten the name of. But, the connection needed more strength. So, he thought of Max and his family. He thought about the love they had for him and how they would do just about anything for him, even if it meant mingling amongst mundanes.

_ **** _

_ It was Max’s first rune dinner and they were all in Magnus’s loft which he offered up for the occasion. The party was the next day, but they all wanted to enjoy a meal to celebrate. Dinner had been devoured and dessert was a very delicious cake shaped as the angelic rune bought  by Maryse herself from Idris, now it was present time.  _

_ Everyone showered Max with gifts big and small: Clary and Simon had gotten him a limited edition copy of a manga he was obsessed with, Maryse had given Max a brand new custom stele, Isabelle had gifted him with a pair of boxing gloves and some tape for underneath them, Alec had gave him a thigh holster for weapons and a gift card for the local bookstore, and Magnus had gotten him a cool leather jacket that had an endless pocket (it would also grow as he did and repair instantly).  _

_ The last person was Jace who decided to go the extra mile for his younger brother. Everyone watched as Jace put on the most depressed face and sadly handed Max a plain white envelope whilst saying, “Sorry buddy, I could only give you some money. I didn’t have time to go shopping like everyone else.”  _

_ Max smiled appreciatively at his adopted older brother, “It’s okay, you didn’t have to get me anything.” _

_ Jace stayed silent as he watch Max rip open the envelope and pulled out a cheesy mundane card, not even a second after opening it Max’s face lit up with excitement and he loudly exclaimed, “JACE!!! You’re the best!” _

_ “What he get you?” Alec questioned, alarmed that his parabatai might’ve gotten their younger brother something unsuitable for a child.  _

_ “He got me tickets to Comic Con here in New York!” Max exclaimed loudly causing Clary, Simon, and even Magnus to throw jealous looks towards the younger boy. Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse just looked confused.  _

_ “And, that’s not all.” He stated in a very matter-of-factly way. Max waited patiently in awe of his older brother’s gift.  _

_ “We will also be attending a panel with Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto and with some of the voice actors from from both the dub and the sub versions of the anime. If you’re lucky, we might be able to get them to sign one of your books!” Nearly in tears, Max launched himself into Jace and hugged him, which Jace gratefully accepted.  _

_ In the end, every one of the Lightwood siblings went to Comic Con (after finally finding out that it was a convention celebrating all parts of pop culture, but mostly comic book related things). Jace was the one who let himself be seen in public, the rest of them went in glamours to watch over the two. Max had attended the panel and a couple more for other mangas and animes. He even left with an autographed book by the all the people on the panel and a picture with a Naruto cosplayer. All in all, that had to have been the best day of Max’s life. _

_ **** _

Limbo was a very scary place for a place that was always described in books and movies as a descent into warmth and peace. Magnus began to question the happy feelings people describe they felt before dying in near-death experiences. Its atmosphere was thick as if you were swimming in a pool of maple syrup or honey, but without the slimy and sticky feelings. Everything was way too bright and the depth was endless, you couldn’t even sense up from down. It’s a place where you just… exist.

Magnus looked around at the only sense of depth he was given, the bodies of what he assumed were people who died and were waiting for judgement. He wondered for a brief moment how people who actually died felt. How did Max feel? Ragnor? Jocelyn? Did they just lay there existing until they found their fate? What happened after? Where are they now? 

“No! Stop and focus!” He screamed internally. The bond was stronger, but it needed more. He felt it. Just one more good memory and he’d be there! 

This time he thought of the first person his heart yearned for, his Alexander. 

_ **** _

_ A million different memories came at once like a short movie. _

_ Turning around after finishing off the Circle member, and then seeing the most gorgeous face with hazel eyes that danced with unreadable emotions. He remembered the way his heart pounded against his ribcage and how his life changed in an instant.   _

_ The night they spent in the loft after healing Luke. It was full of flowing drinks, a few flirty one-liners, and comfortable conversation. Magnus let down many walls and broke down many of Alec’s as well as they talked and drank more. _

_ There was the wedding, but all that came up was Alec yelling, “Enough.” And, then the memory faded into the next.  _

_ It was him sending Alec the fire message, which then flashed into the date at the Hunter’s Moon. Him hustling Alec at pool, them talking about his 17,000 exes, and them sharing a tender kiss when agreeing to work things out.  _

_ The omamori charm and the fateful night on the balcony of the hotel in Tokyo came next. _

_ Flashes of their first time, Alec giving himself to Magnus.  _

_ And, then the morning after the attack on the institute, the morning they said their first “I love yous” after fearing for the lives of one another.  _

_ Everything finished with his promise from moments before, “I promise that I’ll come back to you, Alexander. No matter what or how, I will make back to you. Just remember that I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You are my heart and home, I will always come back to you, always.” _

_ **** _

Max Lightwood’s world opened up to him again, he blinked. 

Once. Twice. Three times.

He slowly rolled over, his head bursting with pain. But, his eyes widened as he saw Magnus, his brother’s favorite warlock, pale and breathing shallowly. Little Max felt as if he could throw up, he knew he died and he only could assume Magnus was exerting himself to save him. The little shadowhunter’s heart shattered, tears clouded his vision, and his voice shook in a desperate, fragile way as he screamed, “M-magnus? Magnus?! Mama, Alec, Izzy! Someone help him! Please! Someone help us!” 

Everyone stormed the room, filling it once again. Max was pulled close to his mother, and he clutched her close while hiding his face inside her side. Maryse stared at her children and their friend, heartbroken. She finally understood the cost, but it was too late. Clary, Jace, and Isabelle all held one another thinking something went wrong with the spell. But, Alec knew. Alec knew Magnus, and he knew that Magnus would not go into something without knowing all the consequences. He had indeed risked his life for a shadowhunter. The nephilim held the warlock, whose breath grew even more laboured and shallow, close to his heart and picked him up. 

“Alec!!!” Everyone screamed as he ran out of the room because, by the angel he wasn’t letting him go without a fight. Just like Magnus had never given up on him and their love, he would not give up on him. 

In the arms of his love and barely conscious, Magnus’s world went dark as Alec’s voice lead him deeper into limbo that was fading into the fiery depths of Edom rapidly,  _ “I love you, Magnus Bane. Always.”  _


	2. No Matter the Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane wasn’t supposed to die. No, he wasn’t. And, Alec Lightwood knew exactly what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support for my writing and the first chapter! I am so overwhelmed by the feedback and I hope you all enjoy this ending. As I mentioned in one of my replies to a comment, I am thinking of writing a sad ending too, but this is what happens when everything works in Malec's favor. Please leave me some feedback in the comments! I really appreciate all of your comments, they really make my day/week. So, thank you! On with the story.

Alec ran and ran until he felt his legs were going to give out and his lungs were going to explode. He knew she was here. She somehow escaped the Clave and was hiding out here in the plains amongst other warlocks in a small camp. Iris Rouse, she was his last and final hope to make his world right. He got Max back, but a world without his Magnus is a world that was already too dark. “You shouldn’t have let him sacrifice himself! You knew he would do something like this! Why did you let him do this?!” The shadowhunter’s mind screamed at himself as Magnus became deadweight in his arms.  


Magnus was growing paler and his body was starting to get colder. But, Alec knew it was possible for Iris to resurrect someone who was beyond their final destination. She could bring back Jocelyn Fairchild, or at least she said she could, so she was going to bring back Magnus. Alec would make a million blood oaths and spend the rest of his life paying her back if only Magnus could live. All Alec needed was Magnus, alive and well.  


Alec could hear commotion and dancing. There were dim lights in a nearby distance and colorful tents set up. Strings of lamps connecting the tents lit up the camp and people were talking, laughing, drinking, and celebrating. Alec smiled a little, this was the type of scene Magnus would’ve liked to have been a part of. Drinks flowing with good company all around a bonfire, Magnus would’ve preferred a fireplace and a cozy apartment, but he’d make do with what he was given (or work a little innocent magic). As Alec made it closer, he slowed his pace and let himself breathe. She was there and she would save his love. His world would be right once again.  


Alec burst through the entrance of the camp causing a stir amongst anyone who saw him. Warlocks who had children collected them at the sight of the body in his arms and pulled them close. Others simply looked around wondering who would be brave enough to step up and ask the distressed shadowhunter what the issue was. He scanned the crowd, but didn’t see the slender red haired woman Oh no, maybe she wasn’t here… what if she wasn’t here?! She was his last hope! He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he had failed his warlock lover. He heard whispers of the crowd.  


“Is the young man in his arms dead?!”  


“Isn’t that Alec Lightwood of the Lightwoods that were banished to New York all those years ago? What is he doing here in the plains?”  


“Oh no, is that Magnus Bane?!”  


“That is! Did he kill him?!”  


“Please!” Alec pleaded desperately with the onlooking crowd. “Please, someone help us! I need a warlock who can revive a dead-” Alec’s voice cracked on the word. “- a dead person! I’m desperate! I’ll do anything! Just someone help us!” He continued with grief and pain filling his voice. The crowd’s whispers grew furious and jumbled. All the warlocks seemed to be discussing something and frantically looking around for someone. One name kept being brought up. Renata.  


“Where’s Renata?!”  


“Someone get him Renata!”  


“Renata?! Come quickly! A shadowhunter needs you!”  


After what felt like forever, the crowd parted and through them a woman who appeared to be in her thirties or early forties, dressed in long red linen dress and her long blonde hair in a braid made her way towards the couple. Her bright green eyes were hard and cold like two perfect jade stones set in her skull, and everything about her secreted power and vitality. “State your name and purpose, shadowhunter.” She demanded in a voice solid as stone.  


Alec, whose adrenaline was pumping, met her demands in stiff tone. “My name is Alec Lightwood, a shadowhunter in alliance with the Clave. But, I come here not for any political purposes.” Renata appraised his words and nodded for him to continue. So, he did. “This is my boyfriend, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. He saved the life of my little brother after a rogue shadowhunter murdered him. But, we think he made a self-sacrifice. And,-"  


Renata cut in. “Well, then there is no work to be done here! He obviously wanted to trade his life, so I see no reason to help you. End of story!” She snapped and turned to walk away.  


Alec’s heart shattered as he watched for a moment his only key to save Magnus turning him away and he did the only thing he could do. The now broken shadowhunter sank to his knees, clutched his lover to his chest, and his heart-wrenched sobs filled the space. Mumbles of gossip broke out among the crowd. Some were scandalized voices ready to spread the story to other Downworlders, while the majority were angry and disgusted.  


“She never helps anyone, but herself!”  


“Bitter wench! She has the power, but never uses it.”  


“Her selfishness is uncanny, doesn't she see him or hear his offer?! ‘Anything’, he promised anything!”  


“We should've banished her centuries ago, but can we finally do it now?!”  


“The Clave does have a hefty fine on her head. Splitting up those earnings does sound delightful!’  


Hearing all of the anger and the whispers of betrayal, she turned back to the shadowhunter who was still in a heap on the floor ignoring the words of the crowd, too stuck in grief. She growled threateningly and stalked her way over to the couple. “Fine!” She bit causing Alec to look up at her. His tearstained face met her angry, yet eternally beautiful one. Hope was filling his eyes and clutched Magnus closer. “Bring Bane to the red tent, I will see what I can do.” She muttered before stalking down the empty pathway once again.  


Alec had done what she asked and the crowd of warlocks watched on as he made his way to the tent. He wasted no time and quickly made it to the small tent which looked much larger in the inside. Alec admired the space as he took in the very off size of the inside in relation to the exterior. But, the body in his hands suddenly grew colder and he was abruptly reminded why he was here. Taking great care, Alec laid his lover on the “bed”, which was a sleeping mat with plush pillows, a few quilts, and a fluffy fur throw blanket. He sat there on the mat as well, and then took the time to carefully place Magnus’s head on his lap. If he wasn't so pale, he could've just been passed off as being asleep, but the paleness and lack of breathing were sick reminders of the current state of his lover. Alec stroked the ink black locks smooth, being extra mindful of how soft each hair felt and missing the beautiful mind of his lover which was currently dormant.  


The sounds of crickets chirping and a nearby werewolf pack talking to one another filled the space. Everything was peaceful and still, so when Renata made her way in by violently ripping back the curtains and slamming books on a nearby desk, Alec nearly jumped a foot into the air being startled by the noise. He sighed in relief to see the blonde warlock furiously flipping pages of books and mumbling to herself. The shadowhunter looked at her in confusion, but asked her anyways, “Do you need help? I can h-" But, she stuck up a finger and shushed him. “I am concentrating!” And, he nodded because if Magnus taught him anything, it was to leave magic to the warlock.  


She flipped through two more books until she came across a white book with silver details all around the cover and spine. He almost mistaken it for the Book of the White, but Magnus still had the book at home, he kept it safe in his magical cabinet. She didn't even have to flip through this book and immediately went to last few spells smirking triumphantly finding exactly what she's looking for. Renata knew exactly what she wanted, her price would be hefty, but he did say anything didn't he?  


“I have your spell, shadowhunter.” She began. Alec waited silence for her to continue. “But, you did tell me you'd give anything for Magnus Bane back?” Alec nodded with a new lingering sensation of fear deep in his mind. 

“Well, it's really simple. I bring Bane back, but you blood oath and sacrifice a female friend to be a surrogate for a baby. You'll have 5 years to bring her to me.And, I prefer she be a nephilim.”  


“Wait… what are you going to do to a baby? You aren't going to hurt them, are you?” She laughed. Before bringing the book down to the mat where she took a spot right in front of the couple. Renata smiled, genuinely, at Alec and looked at both of them.  


“When people come barreling into my space, begging me to bring their loved ones back, I normally ignore them. Send them away with condolences and a, ‘I'm terribly sorry, but not even my powers are strong enough to bring a person back to life.’ But, once in a lifetime I get called not to ignore them. I've heard of way too many positive things that you, Alec Lightwood, and even Magnus Bane have sprouted in the Shadow World. Magnus encouraging you spearhead the acts to fix the relationship between Downworlders and Nephilim, your coming out at the wedding caused many of your kind to be be themselves and accept themselves, and your first act of banning microchips in the New York Institute made waves and soon enough, Los Angeles and London did the same. Your love is making our world a different place, so I will gladly bring him back.” Alec smiled, not realizing the impact they had made and the legacy that they'd leave behind.  


“But, I still don't understand. Why do you want a female capable of holding a baby?” She sighed and then smiled.  


“Not anything too alarming. I just get tired here and some of these warlocks get lucky by being given the gift of childbirth or the ability to create a child. The majority aren't and I wanted to experiment a surrogate way of having a warlock baby. I promise on my blood to not harm the baby or the female you present. She will be a hero to us all if this works out. And, you and Magnus will get the baby. I want them to have the most amazing life possible. You and Magnus are perfect! If you sign, you have to offer someone to me in the next five years or you will die. But, you will know when you start running out of time. Trust me.” Renata spoke laying out her plans honestly.  


Alec looked at her in caution, remembering how Clary got herself caught up in a blood oath, but a soft and silky sensation under his fingertips reminded him why he was here. Magnus was still lying dead, dead, dead in his lap. Magnus had made the biggest sacrifice to give Alec and his family what he had believed they wanted and deserved. Magnus was- no, is an incredible, selfless, compassionate, and albeit a tad overdramatic soul. There was no one else for Alec, Magnus was and will always be it for him. He couldn't imagine a world where he had to live without him and didn't dare imagine learning to love someone else. No one would compare to Magnus.  


“How do I sign?” Alec asked. Renata waved her hand in way Magnus often did, and conjured up a large paper with fancy writing. Her words from before of her plan were transferred onto the paper where a sparkling crimson splotch already resided by her name in swirling cursive. “Sign below my name and…”, she pulled out a small gold needle and held out her hand. “let me prick you for a blood sample.” Alec gave his hand to her and she held the left ring finger over the end of the signature line. Taking the needle, she dug the sharp tip into the finger and let the blood drip onto the paper. Covering the tiny wound with a tissue, she continued and handed Alec a pen. He signed his name on the line right next to his blood. The contract then glowed orange and evaporated like embers of a burning fire. “It is done.” Renata concluded before grabbing the book.  
“Alec, I need you to step out for a moment, it will ju-" Renata began.  


“No!” Alec interrupted, nearly throwing himself over Magnus’s body, refusing to leave Magnus for too long. He did that before and he died. He couldn't do it again. “No, please let me stay. I won't get in the way or anything, I just can't leave him. The last time I did, he… died.” Alec finished in a small voice. Renata spared him a sympathetic smile. Before comforting him by placing a hand on his shoulder, “Alec, we have a contract. Magnus will be back, alive as ever. Please trust me, I would never break a contract.” Her green eyes glimmered with truth and Alec slowly let go, standing himself upright. He nodded and went outside of the tent to wait.  


*****  


Waiting took an eternity. The moon was shining brightly overhead when he brought Magnus here, now dawn was burning the night away with brilliant lights. The sky was orange and purple over the plains creating a new day and new life. Birds chirped in the distance, wolfpacks were sending messages to wake up their members, and a nearby stream bed trickled steadily down the plains. The camp went sleepy sometime last night, but was starting to buzz again. Warlocks were getting up to make breakfast for their families and start their days, a while Alec waited in front of the ever burning bonfire in the center of the camp. He didn't sleep a wink because his mind was going crazy. His love was being healed a few yards away from him and the worry was eating him alive.  


Sometime during the night a few warlocks offered him tea and some dinner. At first he declined, but the warlocks didn't take no for an answer. They fed him tea and heated up a leftover stew they had made earlier for dinner. And, he ate it all in a mere seven minutes and even ate seconds. They gave him blankets to stay warm and took his clothes to wash them. He was given some light weight thin white shirt and a pair of knee length navy blue shorts that were loose and flowing around the legs. Renata demanded Alec be cared for before she began her work on Magnus, and they did their jobs very well.  


Renata had been working all night chanting a similar spell to Magnus with a few important word changes to take her exactly where she needed to go. She had to dig through the limbo and get to Edom, where Magnus’s soul was taken. There she found him, shackled to a throne in a higher circle of hell and being tortured by his father's minions. He looked thin and was bleeding everywhere making her heart ache. She couldn't tell Alec, he would blame himself and this endless cycle of grief wouldn't end like they wanted it to.  
She collected all the light she could and blasted the minions, effectively breaking Magnus's chains and killing the demonic creatures. Sweeping him in her arms, she took him back to earth and carefully placing him back into his human body. She looked on in shock and grief as the injuries he sustained in Edom appeared on his human body. His body thinned out slightly and blood oozed from multiple gashes and whip marks. A few hours in human time was almost days in Edom, so he was subjected to this treatment for too long. Healing his body proved to be a challenge. She healed all cuts and whip lashes, and then regenerated blood in him. But, the lack of nutrition was something she couldn't fix until he wakes up. She also removed his memories of Edom and the torture he endured. It would break his currently fragile mind if the memories lingered and she didn't want to risk it. Before she knew it, the sun was rising and her work was done. She placed him a healing coma and left him to rest. In her weakened state, she left to go find the shadowhunter.  


Renata found Alec sitting by the fire admiring the flames licking the wood. He looked to be staring off into space. She came and sat next to him, a respectful distance away. He looked at her and his eyes said it all. He was hopelessly lost and didn't know what to do if things went upside down. But, the happy smile she gave him ignited a flame he thought had been drenched to death. His heart stopped clenching in on itself and he felt like he could breathe once again.  


“He's inside the tent. I put him in a healing coma. He went someplace pretty deep down and dark. Thankfully, I pulled him out when I did or he may not have had to strength to make it back. But, he's looking pretty good for a guy who went to hell and back.” She tried to joke a little, but Alec wasn't in the right headspace for it. It's been so long since she's lost someone so special, probably because she insists on staying in the camp and avoiding people who eventually have to leave her, so she had nearly forgotten how death's sting left you empty and broken.  


“Magnus will be fine. I met him ages ago in Peru. He was a good friend of mine before he became High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec looked at her in shock. “You knew Magnus?!” He asked as lack of sleep deprived his better judgement.  


“Yes, I did. He broke my heart.” Alec’s brows wrinkled in confusion. The female warlock continued, “He left Peru for very… political reasons. And, I followed him. We traveled to around the world with his other friends: Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss, and Dorothea Rollins. We were a close group of friends, that was until I developed feelings for Magnus, romantic ones he did not reciprocate with his platonic ones. I confessed and he told me that he wasn't it for me, and that I would find a great love that overthrew my feelings for him.” Tears welled up in Renata’s jade eyes, but she pushed back the feelings she repressed for centuries.  


“Did you ever find that great love?” The shadowhunter asked the warlock, to which she responded by nodding. “Yes, but in that moment, Magnus was it for me. So, with a shattered heart, I ran away. I avoided him for centuries and decades, but throughout that time I had found the person who was it, the true one for me. But, old feelings die hard and seeing Magnus being so loved made me upset. That is why I was so cold to you, Alec.”  


“You wanted me to suffer.” Alec concluded. Renata smiled sadly, “Just a little. I wanted to see you cry because Magnus was dead in your arms. I felt incredibly angry. You had him and you lost him?! Who does that? But, I felt for you Alec. Losing someone is hard and I wish someone would've saved my lover when he died. Alas, no one did and his death is something I still struggle with. I was in your shoes before and I know how painful it is Alec. This is me giving you the second chance I never got, use it. Love him, fearlessly and unconditionally, just like he deserves. Like you deserve. Do you understand?” Renata questioned the shadowhunter passionately, to which Alec nodded in response.  


“I promise you that I will! Thank you for saving him, I owe you so much. Without you, Magnus would be gone. If you ever need anything, let us know.” Alec offered garnering a smile from Renata. 

“Just stick to our deal and make Magnus smile. That's all I ask. Speaking of which, it would be better if Magnus wakes up at home. So, may I portal you back to where you came from?” The shadowhunter agreed. And, took his clothes from a nearby drying line and dressed to leave in her living quarters away from her tent.  


It wasn't long before Alec was faced with the opening on the tent. The pathway to his world was there and ready to be opened, but what could he expect? It seemed all too unrealistic. The idea of him losing Magnus and bringing him here dead to have him back a few hours later, alive and well, just seemed insane. And, the cost was a surrogate for a baby and some blood. But, the day before, Magnus brought Max back knowing the cost was his life. What kind of check and balance was this? It was very off-balance. It was illogical, but the nagging little voice in his mind no longer cared. He threw back the curtains and his world felt like it was set on the correct axis again. Magnus, much like Jocelyn, was floating in a bubble with a blue hue to it. He was snoring tiny cute and adorable snores, his chest fell and rose gently, and there were a couple scrapes here and there on his golden tanned skin that weren't life threatening. More importantly, he was alive.  


As soon as Alec touched the bubble, it burst causing a sleeping Magnus to fall. No longer any ounce of tired, Alec caught him quickly and held him close. Magnus must've felt him because he tiredly hooked his arms around Alec’s neck and nestled his face into the crook of his neck right where his deflect rune, Magnus's favorite rune on him, was. Tears cascaded down the shadowhunter’s face and suddenly Alec found himself sobbing again. His breathing became short hiccups and his soul felt complete for the first time in a long time.  


Renata then stepped in with an apologetic smile, “I'm sorry, Alec. But, can I portal you back? The nearby werewolf pack is getting restless and will be coming over soon. They’re not as tame as the ones in your world.” Alec nodded, while not bothering to look back at her. Before him a swirling oval of blues and purples appeared,Alec stepped inside thinking about their room at the Penhallows’ mansion. He barely heard Renata’s, “Remember your promises!”  


Suddenly, they were back in their guest bedroom. Everything looked the same, and he could hear the others around the house, but he was too tired to face them. So, he placed Magnus on the bed and went to lock the door to their room. He tore off his shirt and pants to put on more comfortable clothes. Then, undressed Magnus. Taking extra care in taking his coat, shirt, and pants off. Alec slipped on one of his t-shirts over his lover's form. Renata had already taken off his makeup, so he was ready to sleep. Sleepily, he got into bed cuddling his Magnus to his chest. In a sleepy stupor, he remembered Renata saying, “Remember your promises!” And, he smiled.  


“You kept your promise, Mags. You came back to me.” He whispered happily into his love’s hair. The two fell asleep a few moments later. Chaos would always be there, but as long as Alec had his family and his Magnus, his world would always be right. No matter the costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want the sad ending. I loved the way this ending was turning out, so I ultimately chose it over the sad one, but I can post it once I revise it. Thanks for all the love! and, thanks for reading! I have a full-on Malec fiction coming up real soon, but until then, I have small fics like this one to work on. I can also write Jimon (Jace and Simon), Saphael (Raphael and Simon), Clace, Sizzy too. So, any ideas you have concerning those couples I am fully on-board with hearing them out! Thanks! <3


	3. Alone We Are Powerful, But Together We Are Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An after-ending, where are we when we fast forward 5 years? Max Lightwood-Bane is the light of Alec and Magnus’s world. And, it’s all thanks to old friends.

**5 Years Later…**

“Max, please let papa bathe you!” Magnus pleaded as his 2 year old son ran rampant around the loft with no shirt or pants on.

Max emitted a determined, “No!” And, continued to run through the apartment with Magnus always a few steps behind him desperately trying to get him in the bath before it went cold.

The two were so caught up in their little chase that the sound of the door opening or the feeling of someone coming within the wards didn't register to either of the warlocks. The loud giggles of Max radiated off the walls and Alec smiled warmly at the sounds of home. Placing his bow and quiver by the door and untying his boots, he got comfortable before letting himself get involved with the homely chaos.

It was then that a little flash of blue sped near him before colliding with his side, immediately he caught his son and lifted him up. “Looks like daddy caught something. Now just what did daddy catch? Is it a rogue blueberry?!” He teased his son as he affectionately nuzzled him on his bare stomach making the boy giggle.

“Looks like daddy got you before I did.” Magnus smiled at the two people who made up his world. “Hello Alexander.” He greeted as he leaned up a bit to press a kiss to his husband's waiting lips.

“Gross!” Whined their son who began to wiggle free from his dad's hold. The parents laughed, but Alec didn't release Max from his hold.

“Hmm… I think I know exactly where this blueberry belongs. What do you think papa? You know where he belongs?” Alec gave Magnus a knowing smirk in which he returned.

“I think I know exactly where you're talking about.” Magnus said and stepped away from his husband to let him walk over to the open bathroom door where he placed their son into the tub.

“Nooooo!” The little two year old whined. Alec let Magnus take over from here because Magnus just knew how to get their son to enjoy anything he didn’t usually like. Magnus took the helm of all “bad” things: doctor visits, shopping for things besides toys, bath time, etc. Alec got to be the “fun” one who was the bearer of fun news like a new toy or going to the park on Sundays. So, the betrayal Max got from his usually fun daddy was unexpected. Alec watched in awe as Magnus distracted their son with the sweet smelling bubbles and colorful bath toys in the form of different sea animals. The frown was now a smile as he gladly played while Magnus scrubbed his hair and body clean. As he finished rinsing the suds off of him, Alec got ready with Max’s towel, a white one with a hood that made their son look like a teddy bear.

“There we go. Now, why don’t you let daddy dry you off and get you changed for bed. I’ll be there to tuck you in a little bit.” Max nodded and immediately ran towards Alec after he was lifted out of the tub. Wrapping him up, he took the little bear to his bedroom. Max cooed little noises and made general statements like, “Bear!”, or , “Up!” But, otherwise stayed quiet and got more tired as his daddy slipped on his little sleep socks and his pajamas.

“Daddy, where papa?” Their son asked as soon as Alec started to tuck him into bed.

“Right here, blueberry.” Alec sighed as the older man’s voice entered the space. He made room for his husband to join him at their son’s bed side. Max looked up in contentment at both his dads. To him, nothing was wrong about two dads. His best friends, Fae and Isaac, only had a mama. They’re good. His Aunt Lydia was a strong mama and took care of them.

“What kind of story do you want to hear tonight, Max? A funny one? A happy one? Or what about one with a hero?” Magnus asked his son while looking through his bookshelf.

Their son shook his head and spoke, “I want to hear the story of me.”

“You wanna hear about you?” Questioned Alec in confusion, which was answered with a quick and energetic nod.

“I’m not sure, my little blueberry. It’s quite a long one. What about ‘The Very Hungry Caterpillar’ or the one with the moose and the muffin? I’m sure it’s here somewhere.” Magnus began to look through the shelves, but Max was relentless and whined, “No, I want to hear about me! Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon say I’m special, but why?!”

Alec gave Magnus a reassuring nod before starting the story. “Well, you know your Aunt Lydia, right?”

“Yeah, Fae and Isaac’s mama. Why?” Questioned their son, tiredly as he was already feeling drowsy.

“Your aunt gave us the best gift we ever could’ve been given, you. Aunt Lydia is your mama too. You remember Aunty Renata, right?” Magnus explained to their son. Who sleepily nodded in response.

“Papa friend.” He mumbled.

“Well, she helped Aunt Lydia get you. And, then Aunt Lydia gave you to us because your part me, part daddy, and part of Aunt Lydia. It’s very complicated, but you’re here because of us. We love you, baby blueberry. You’re special because you are our miracle. I never had a child before you.” Magnus explained making his son go confused. Max knew his papa was like him, a warlock, but he was a lot older.  


“But, papa is old. No child before me?” Magnus nodded with tiny happy tears in his eyes. The warlock knelt down next to his son’s bed right next to Alec, his golden cat eyes on display looking at his son with all the love in his heart.

“Papa didn’t think he’d be able to. But, your aunts made it possible. That’s why you’re incredibly special. You were everything I thought I could never have.” Max nodded, completely understanding that his papa for all his 400 years of living was not able to have a child until now. His little heart skipped beats as he thought about how happy both his papa and daddy looked.

“So, will other people get to have babies now? People like papa?” His dads nodded happily as they observed their son’s enthusiasm. A giant smile was now on the little warlock’s face as he laid on the bed all sleepy. They always thought it was because of the warlock magic, but they were still in awe of their son’s intelligence for his young age and his quick development in his looks. For being only three years old, he looked a year or two older and his ability to comprehend complex ideas amazed anyone he encountered.

“Yup, you’re proof that it’s possible for people like papa to have babies.” Alec told his son as he stroked his hair out of his eyes. The tiny warlock tiredly looked between his papa and daddy, and tried to fight sleep. But, ultimately failed causing him to drift off.

“I wanna see Aunt Lydia and thank her.” Max mumbled as he loss the fight to sleep.

“We will soon. Sleep tight, Max. Good night.” Alec whispered as the little boy dozed off into a happy slumber. He pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and Magnus did the same before quietly leaving their son’s bedroom, turning off the lights on the way out.

Magnus smiled tightly before grabbing his husband's hand, “Well, he took that incredibly well. I still can't believe he's ours.”

Alec met his loving gaze with a similar one, but yet it held a tinge of something different. It was the slightest sheen of sadness. “You know what I can't believe?”

Magnus reflected a look of concern, “No, what can you not believe?”

“It's been five years, Mags. Today, five years ago you…” Magnus noticed the lost traumatized look and his hand cupped Alec’s face gently forcing him to look in his cat eyes. “You died on me today, five years ago, and I can never forget that.”

“I'm sorry that I left you, but you brought me back. You made sure I kept my promise. I'm here because you loved me enough to fight for me, Alexander. You are not to blame for me dying.” The warlock stared deeply into Alec’s eyes as he spoke from his heart the words he's had to tell Alec over and over again since that night when everything in his world went wrong in a matter of hours.

Time was healing this wound slowly. Every year on this day, like a ritual, Alec would remind Magnus of that very night. It had traumatized his husband so much that he had lost his lover. Alec could not even begin to fathom what would've become of himself had he not been able to bring his Magnus back. Small things changed when they got back to New York after the incident in Idris.

********

_The most minute difference being the one that stuck the longest. Alec no longer wanted to be the nightly little spoon when the two cuddled to sleep. He insisted the roles reverse and Magnus let himself be cuddled by him. If his arms were empty in the morning when he awoke, Alec would immediately go into a panic looking for his warlock. The first months after returning went without an incident, but then one day Magnus’s cell phone woke him up before Alec. One of the vampires in Raphael’s clan had tried to overdose on the blood of a mundane drug abuser. So, he called the only person capable of reversing such damage. Magnus pried his lover’s arm off his body carefully and shot him a text saying he went out to assist with Downworld related business._

_An hour or so later, Alec was rudely awoken by the sun. Alec’s arms were resting on the soft silky sheets of the bed, but as he went to tug his love to his chest, he panicked as he grasped air. “Magnus?! Mags?! Baby, where are you?” He screamed as he shot up in his bed._

_Logic would tell him to pick up the phone and see if his lover sent him a message or called him, but Alec’s mind was still so freshly traumatized by the loss of a few months ago that he skipped out on logic all together. He collapsed in on himself and wrecked sobs escaped his throat. Tears rushed down his face, staining his cheeks and the weight he never realized he held on his chest pressed down on him causing heavy and dense pain. His hazel eyes shut and all he could see was Magnus laying in his arms dead, dead, dead._

_Months of progress was lost in mere moments as Alec’s mind slipped back to the broken mess it was when they returned. Any and every piece of comfort offered by his therapist, a professional his mother hired from Idris to help him cope, was lost in that moment. He’d spent months getting better, but now he was a mess all over again._

_That was how Magnus found him a few hours later. No longer crying, but he was curled up on the silk sheets, a lost and confused soul. Muttering words to himself and sniffling. “Alexander? What happened?” He asked, concern filling his tone as his weight made the bed dip._

_“M-Mags!” He whimpered and immediately laced his arms around Magnus messily._

_Magnus held gratefully and gently as if to not break the shadowhunter in his arms. “I’m here. I’m very much here. You’ll be okay, I’m here.”_  
_Never again did the warlock leave without alerting his lover saying who and where he was going. But, for awhile Alec had went back to seeing his therapist a couple times a week versus the single weekly visits. One for himself and the other with Magnus, so that his lover knew what his current status was and how he feeling. They used it as a sort of couple's counselling to keep their relationship healthy._

********

“I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus spoke passionately as he laced their hands together. Alec blushed and squeezed their interlocked hands.

“I love you too, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” They admired the runes and rings on their hands. At least a couple of good things came from the changes. They have Max and their marriage, two things they couldn't imagine their lives without. 

********

_A year after the worst night of both Alec and Magnus’s life, things were looking up. They no longer had therapy sessions on schedule, only going on the weeks that felt off. Their relationship was a lot stronger having been completely transparent with one another for the past year about struggles and feelings. They’ve had their ups and downs, but it was nothing they couldn’t and wouldn’t get through together._

_Today, Magnus could feel that something off about Alec. He left in such a hurry that he’d left his leather jacket at home and only gave Magnus enough time to press a kiss to his cheek before rushing out the door yelling, “I love you! Remember, dinner at 7. Meet at the Institute to portal to Tokyo.”_

_Magnus didn’t think much of it until a knock at the loft door sounded. The High Warlock’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he didn’t expect any clients or deliveries today. It was his day off for the week since he was working this weekend. Using his connection to the wards, he looked and saw a mundane delivery woman with a bouquet of deep purple roses in a white and glittery gold vase. She had a admiring look on her face as she stroked the flower petals with a knowing smile. Deciding to not make her wait any more, Magnus finally answered the door._

_“Hello! Delivery for a Mr. Magnus Bane.” She spoke proudly as she held up the flowers._

_Magnus smiled warmly. “You’re in his presence.”_

_“These are for you. Your lover has very good taste I must say those flowers are perfect.” Magnus looked at her in confusion as he took the flowers she offered him._

_“What makes them so perfect?” He asked curiously making the woman gasp._

_“Purple roses are the most romantic flower, ever. They mean love at first sight and enchantment. Some would say they’re quite… magical.” She gushed and Magnus smirked a knowing smirk. Oh, if only she knew. After thanking her for the delivery and magicking a few dollar bills in her pocket after she rejected the delivery tip, he’d shut the door and placed the flowers on the dining table. His fingers immediately went for the card sticking out the side of the bouquet. He opened it and a tender smile tugged at his lips._

_“Was doing some errands and saw this. I thought of you immediately. You always manage to enchant me in every way. Can’t wait to see you tonight. Love, Your Alexander”_

_After that welcomed interruption, Alec hadn’t left Magnus’s mind. He’d been trying to read and do some paperwork to pass time, but Alec had managed to make his way into every thought. So, by 4 PM Magnus had given up and started to get dressed for his date. He’d taken a nice long luxurious bath, done his makeup without magic, ironed his favorite outfit, and now was suiting up to leave. With a wave of his hand, Magnus created a oval swirl of transparent distortion and made his way through it imagining the door of Alec’s office. As he apparated next to the door, he smiled and smoothed his outfit before knocking on the heavy wood door._

_“Come in!” Alec sounded unusually ruffled._

_Magnus pushed the door open and was met with Alec’s profile pacing back and forth just a silhouette against the fire crackling in the background. When the door creaked open, Alec head whipped towards the door and right away the stressed look on his face melted away. “Hey, you’re here!” He went and entered Magnus’s space, placing a casual kiss on the warlock’s lips. It was only a peck, but it was enough to make his heart skip a beat._

_“Hello Darling, how was your day?” Magnus asked as they pulled apart._

_Alec smiled a lovesick smile, “It was amazing. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, speaking of which, did you get your gift?”_

_“I did, you never fail to surprise me, Alexander. They are gorgeous and very… magical indeed.” He suggested making Alec chuckle._

_“She told you about the meaning too. Of course, she seemed very eager to make the delivery. Maybe too much.” Alec said as he played with the small box in his pocket out-of-sight from Magnus. He was ultra careful to not let the box slip out and make an appearance too early; one wrong move and his surprise would be ruined._

_Magnus laughed before offering himself for Alec to wrap his arm around. “Well, we better get a move on. It’s getting close to our reservations. Fatty tuna for two.”_

_Alec rolled his eyes at the jab at his logic, “I still think the fish would be offended that you’re body shaming them.” He joked as they walked through the portal Magnus created._

_A couple hours later, after filling their bellies with succulent and buttery sashimi, warm sake, and luxurious sushi; the couple was walking the grounds of The Palace Hotel and Magnus had just taken their dessert to go. So, now they were standing on the dimly lit bridge over the city canal sharing from a small cardboard box a package of mochi ice cream as they admired the city lights against the dark depths of the canal. They were making coy and careless talk all night. Alec talking about all the errands he had to do as Head of Institute today, but never failing to mention when his thoughts would drift to his warlock. While Magnus did the same except while talking about the failed attempts at productivity today in which his thoughts of a certain shadowhunter distracted him from._

_The tiny square in Alec’s pocket suddenly felt a bit heavier as the moment neared. Right now, this moment, him and his love by the water on a bridge with the city of Tokyo as the backdrop felt perfect for the important thing he needed to ask his love. Alec had been thinking of this moment for months, ever since he and Magnus came home after the incident in Idris to be precise. At first he dubbed it to be his protective instincts being afraid of losing Magnus, but when he found himself on a mundane website looking at rings one day when he supposed to be writing a report, he knew that the thoughts were more than just a fearful instinct. Before he knew it, he'd called the two people he never thought he'd ever call for help._

_Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis. Raphael was like Magnus's son for a long time and Simon was beginning to be like a son to Magnus. Not only did he ask if it was okay for him to marry their surrogate Downworld father, but he’d asked for help with ring shopping. The two had actually been helpful despite Raphael’s impatience to get home before the sun came up and Simon's clueless ramblings, but they'd made it and gotten a ring fit for the father figure in their lives._

_The moment came and Alec took a deep breath to calm his erratic heart. “M-Mags? I have to tell you something.”_

_Magnus looked at him in surprise, but nodded. “Okay, what's going on? Are you okay?”_

_Alec nodded, a little too quickly, and responded. “Of course! I've never been better! Please… just listen. I might sound a little crazy, but just uh… listen.”_

_Magnus nodded encouragingly and stayed silent in compliance to Alec. Taking another calming deep breath, Alec continued._

_“Magnus, you are incredible. You met me at a time when I was lost and denying myself. I never seen myself as breathtaking, handsome, or special. But, you did from the moment you saw me and kept reminding me every single day how beautiful and strong I am. That I would always be good enough for you. We may not have exactly been love at first sight, but you saw me and all I could be. You saw more than the smart and uptight soldier or the bland Lightwood that let himself fade into the background. I don't exactly know what you saw in me, but it was enough for you to know that you could never give up on me.” Alec paused for a second just take Magnus's hands. The warlock had tears rimming his eyes which had shifted from his glamoured brown ones to his golden cat eyes._

_“In return, I never gave up on you, even when things looked bleak. Magnus, you are quite… magical. You continue to amaze me with your compassion for not just those you love, but to people in general. I don't know how your chest hasn't burst yet with how big your heart is. I love everything about you. Your heart, mind, body, soul I love it all. And, I could never imagine a day of my life without waking up next to you, going to bed next to you, coming home to you, and just hearing your voice. I know I'm starting to sound like Simon with all my rambling, so I'm just going to say it.” As Alec sank down to one knee, Magnus’s vision blurred as the tears escaped the confines of his eyes._

_Alec pulled out a square box and presented it to Magnus. Nestled inside were two rings: a silver one with hammered details and a crack that ran the circumference of the ring with shiny amethyst stones and the Lightwood family ring that was newly cleaned and polished to shine like the new one._

_“Magnus Bane, would you please do me the honor of having you as my husband?” Alec asked as he stared into the golden cat eyes of his lover._

_Unable to correctly form words for the first time in centuries, Magnus could only nod and whimper what sounded like an, “Of course.”_

_He sank down to Alec and kissed his now fiancé passionately on the lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. Alec cupped Magnus's face and kissed back just as eagerly. The two kissed until the need for air became great and pulled away reluctantly._

_Taking Magnus's left hand, Alec asked, “May I?”_

_The warlock nodded and Alec took the two rings out of the box. He sighed in relief as both slipped in easily onto the warlock’s ring finger._

_“Finally.” Alec mumbled, relieved._

_Magnus laughed, “At least I know why you were so ruffled and aloof today.” Alec blushed and a smile took over his face._

********

The engagement ring and wedding rings on their hands were constant reminders of the best day of their lives. Alec now wore Magnus's beloved “M" ring on his left hand with both his wedding ring and the engagement ring Magnus had insisted he get too (with Alec’s having sapphires instead of purple amethyst). It symbolizes their unbreakable bond of love and trust. But, their bond went even deeper than love. Along with Jace, Magnus was now a part of him too, but through their power and strength. The runes on the back of their hands were in correspondence to one another, the bind to or alliance rune, as Clary deemed it when she was given it.

The alliance rune was the closest the two would ever come to having a marriage rune, and in a way it was much more powerful and meaningful than a marriage rune. They both had it on the back of their left hands so that they could easily activate it in battle and so that it was near their rings. When people saw his rune, they'd see his wedding ring and the “M" ring on his finger too. They'd know he’d gotten himself a partner for life and in combat, should it get to that ever again.

But, the tiny snores from the bedroom and beating of Alec’s very mortal heart made the warlock pray to whatever was out there that it would never get to that point again. They’d survived the Mortal War with Valentine and Jonathan, barely, but he didn't know if life would be so kind next time.

Alec sensed Magnus's worry, and gently took one hand, “Come on, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. I'm starving and a quick stop at the shawarma place down the road and a walk with my husband sounds amazing right now.”

Magnus used his free hand to snap on both their leather jackets, “Well, lead the way, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

He did exactly that. They walked out into the world, hand in hand, like they were supposed to. Because, alone they were powerful, but together they were an unstoppable force. Even if the mission was getting there before the drunk college kids came around 12 midnight and to not forget the hot sauce like the last time. They were and always would be unstoppable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm still here! I've just been trying to take lessons for language class and get myself ready for college. But, I finally got the last two chapters of this story done. I'm promising a double update today! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, they really make my day. Thank you all so much and expect more fictions from me soon! <3


	4. Alternate Ending: Ave atque vale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if things went south? What if they weren't unstoppable? What if they really had to say goodbye and farewell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending. All of the previous chapters line up, and this is a little bonus for those who want to have more loss and some angst. Prepare the tissues. 

Silence. The room was silent, so silent that you could hear everyone's breathing and feel the pain of everyone in the room. Everyone had their heads bowed down and were dressed in deep purple clothes stood around a platform with a white cloth draped over the late High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Brother Zachariah stood by the platform officiating the rite of mourning that Alec and Maryse fought the Clave for. It was the only thing they could do for the warlock who gave his entire being for their family.

Max clutched the hand of his mom and eldest brother, whom he had been inseparable from for the past three weeks while preparing this ceremony. Maryse had tried to get her youngest son to sleep in his room at the Institute when they returned from Alicante, but after a week of Alec being called back from the loft to comfort his terrified little brother from constant nightmares, he would just take Max to the loft after his training. The first night at the loft was the best night of sleep Max had gotten since being saved from death. Magnus was there. He was there in the sunlight that woke them up every morning, in the sugary sweet smelling air that flowed through the space, his spirit was alive in the energy of the cats that visited for a meal (in which Alec and Max had kindly taken responsibility of the routine of endless milk bowls). Magnus was everywhere in that space, but yet he was nowhere at all. Magnus Bane was gone, and everyone felt the burning hole the glittery warlock left in their lives.

“A moment of silence for the departed will begin this ceremony.” Brother Zachariah spoke in a booming voice that resounded off the stone walls of the institute. Everyone bowed their heads letting thoughts of the beloved High Warlock consume.

********

_Preparing for his rite of mourning, Clary realized she didn’t own deep purple clothing and neither did Isabelle. So, the two went shopping. The day began somber, they admired New York and made small talk about the weather. Clary asked about Alec who threw himself into defense mode ever since Magnus’s life ended in his arms on the steps of the Idris Institute. Isabelle spoke humbly about his fight for Downworlder rites of mourning to honor those who courageously sacrificed themselves for nephilim and the Clave. The day took a turn as the somber morning faded to sunny afternoon. It was in a small boutique where Clary stood in an above the knee length dress with a conservative v-neckline, cinched at the waist with a tiny and delicate bow, in Magnus’s favorite deep purple. She smiled as she ran her fingers down the silky material and looked at herself in the mirror._

_“You look amazing. But, I think we’re both thinking the same thing.” Izzy said in a playful tone. The two met eyes in the mirror. Both of them shared the same tiny spark in their eyes._

_“It needs glitter!” They said at the same time as they burst into a fit of laughs. Their laughter never ended until tears pricked their eyes and their sides were sore, but when they were done they both sighed. The pain in their hearts panged, but it wasn’t burning anymore. Laughter truly is the best medicine._

_Clary reached up and wiped the tears that escaped the confines of her eyes, “I miss him. Magnus was so important to me and my life. You know, Izzy? I can’t help, but feel terrible.” The female Lightwood looked at her friend, concerned, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Why?” She asked._

_The redhead smiled a watery smile, “I took advantage of him. He was always there for us: to summon demons, track warlocks, do his magic, but where was I when he needed help? Yeah, I unlocked his wards to save him from Valentine, but he suffered in that cell for hours. He did so much for me and my mom: aided Dot in protecting us from Valentine and the Clave, erasing my memories to give me a normal life, trying to get them back when I was forced to face reality, waking up my mom, comforting me when she died! He was there for it all! He needed me once, just once, but I was too caught up in confusion with Jace and then Simon broke up with me and I was too distracted again. But, he was suffering on his own and only Alec knew!”_

_The floodgates opened and the tears poured out. The two shadowhunters embraced in silence because it was the truth. They had taken advantage of him, but once that certain someone is gone, how do you make up for it? The two would never know._

********

_Jace and Alec were in Magnus’s loft, sitting across a messy coffee table addressing invitations when they felt the holes in their hearts burn. The stack of carefully folded plain white invitations with an shimmery indigo wax seal was getting larger making Jace smile fondly. All of them were consistent clients and close friends of Magnus that Alec said just had to be there._  
  
_“He’ll have a lot of people there.” He stated simply with a ghost of a smile._

_To that, Alec responded tiredly, “Yeah, 400 years of living gives you a lot of connections.”_

_Jace walked over to him, took a seat next to Alec, and sympathetically put a comforting arm around his parabatai. His parabatai rune was sending waves of grief and sorrow, Alec was hurting deeply, but was trying to conceal his grief in his strength. The rune also was sending feelings of fatigue to the blond Herondale. Alec hadn’t slept well in days. “Hey, when was the last time you slept?”_

_Alec yawned, “I sleep, but not well. Having Max helps a lot, but my last good sleep wasn’t-” He stopped to think for a moment, eyes widening when he came to a realization, and continued. “Wasn’t since the Idris Institute, when I spent the night in the infirmary after they sedated me when I refused to let go of Magnus.”_

_Jace’s eyes widened at the confession. Not only had he just found out his parabatai’s best sleep was two and half weeks ago, but he had to be sedated by the institute to comply with the healers. “What happened after you ran out of the mansion to go get help?”_

_Alec shuddered. No, he didn’t want to think of it! But, Jace pulled him through it._

_“Alec, sometimes talking about things is better than suffering in silence. I’m here if you want to talk about it.” The parabatai told his suffering brother. But, Alec couldn’t speak about it._  
  
_“It’s- it’s just so difficult! He wasn’t supposed to die.” Alec spoke from his mind and heart causing his parabatai to feel the loss, frustration, and grief tenfold. Alec continued, “He was the immortal one. I was supposed to die off and be forgotten, but not him. Never him! He’d lived 400 years, and then I come in and I-” He broke off his sentence and started to cry. Tears ran in small rivers that turned into a flood down his face. Jace took hold of Alec and held his pained parabatai. There was a deep pain and anger in his gut. Their pain was a shared emotion, even with most of it as Alec’s, but the anger wasn’t his. No, it was all Alec. Alec was angry, but not with anyone else. He was angry at himself._

_“Alec, please don’t blame yourself. Magnus is the one who sacrificed himself. You didn’t make him do this. It’s what he wanted.” Jace tried to comfort his brother who was wallowing in self-hatred._

_The lost shadowhunter sniffled, “I knew he was going to do something risky, but I didn’t say anything! I just let him die. He’s dead because of me and I won’t ever find someone else like him. No one will ever love me the way he loved me! He was it for me, Jace. I wanted him forever and ever. But, it’s over. He’s gone.” Alec took a glance at the envelopes and scanned the loft._

_As the weeks wore by, the loft was starting to feel less and less like Magnus’s. The burnt sugar smell of magic was slowly fading away, along with the earthy smells of light musk and sandalwood that made up Magnus’s cologne. Although he didn’t want to, he’d washed the red satin bedsheets because they smelt too much like Max and himself, but the smell of laundry detergent wasn’t any more comforting. Max and him were starting to takeover the loft. Max’s books and study materials were everywhere instead of Magnus’s spell books and ingredients for potions. His boots, and his bow and quiver, were by the door instead of Magnus’s which were still with him on his feet. Even the gentle hum of the magical wards had faded away because Magnus no longer was here to upkeep them. The space still was undeniably Magnus’s with the furnishing choices and the items in an organized chaos around the space, but his presence was slowly fading making Alec even more lonely and distraught._

_“He’s gone.” Alec spoke, and then broke down again in a fit of heart-wrenching sobs. Jace continued to hold him letting his grieving brother and parabatai take comfort in him._

********

Alec, Catarina, Dot, and Raphael went up to the platform as Brother Zachariah ended the moment of silence and called up those remaining. As they were walking up the platform, Catarina took Alec’s hand and he gave her’s a comforting squeeze. In the past weeks, he’d also had gotten close to Catarina who was Magnus’s closest friend. She helped plan the ceremony and even redid Magnus’s wards before the ceremony in order to keep him and Max safe. The four of them stood on the platform and gave each other comforting smiles with tears in their eyes.

Brother Zachariah spoke, “Those remaining will say the name of the fallen.”

“Magnus Bane”, the four of them chorused with love and strength as they remembered the man they all loved.

“Ave atque vale.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and for taking the time to read this fiction! This brings us to the end of this piece, but I have more coming up this week, so I hope you stick around for more fictions from me. 
> 
> Leave a comment/suggestion! Did you love it? Hate it? Hate me? Let me know.
> 
> Thanks again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hate me for the ending! I cried a little writing it if we're being honest. Thanks for reading! Please leave me feedback and suggestions below. I appreciate that very much! :)


End file.
